


Incazelo

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Incazelo

IBrienne

Njengoba beqhubeka bedlula kulo lonke usuku kuze kube kusihlwa, amazwi kaJaime ayelokhu edlala ngakuye ekhanda lakhe: 'Bengisesimweni sokudideka kakhulu, yilokho kuphela'. Wayesenesiqiniseko sokuthi wayehlukile, ukuthi wayengafani nawo wonke amanye amadoda ayehlangana nawo. Akekho umuntu owake wakhombisa ukuyithanda ngaphambili, kepha ubusuku bonke, wayecabanga ukuthi uJaime ukwazile ukubona ukubukeka kwakhe, futhi wawela owesifazane ayengaphakathi. Wahleka yedwa kuye. Uzwakale sengathi uyintombazane encane, ekhanda lakhe ligcwele izingoma nezindaba zamaqhawe. Kuyiqiniso ukuthi uJaime wayengenandaba naye wayekhona nje, futhi wayefuna ukuzijabulisa. Ukuzisola abezizwe ekuqaleni kwathathelwa indawo impumuzo; lesi simo besizoba sibi kakhulu ukube ngabe wamvumela ukuthi amange. Kwakuyophula inhliziyo yakhe ukube wamvumela ukuba asondele, kodwa emva kwalokho wamyeka ngemuva kwalokho. Wayeqinisile, ngokushesha nje lapho befika eKing's Landing, ngcono.

Ngemuva kwehora kukhanya kuqale phansi babona indlu yabahambi eceleni kwendlela. Bebegwema umgwaqo weNkosi ngenxa yokwesaba abezomthetho, kepha bekubonakala sengathi akuyena kuphela othathe lo mzila. Babezizwa imisindo egwedayo ngaphakathi, futhi amadoda ambalwa ayedakiwe ayehleli ngaphandle ngaphandle. UJaime waphendukela kuye.

"Mhlawumbe kufanele silale lapha? Kungaba kuhle ukuthi ekugcineni sibe nophahla phezu kwamakhanda ethu, futhi sinezinhlamvu zemali okufanele sizikhokhele. Singaba nenkomishi enhle ye-ale, nathi." UBrienne kwadingeka avume, ngakho-ke wavuma ngekhanda, base bedlula. Umfokazi osizayo waveza ukuthi yayikuphi isitebhisi, futhi babona amahhashi abo, ngaphambi kokuya ngaphakathi.

"Ngiyacela," sinamakamelo amabili, "kusho uJaime ebiza umninindlu ngenhliziyo, eshaya izigaqa ezimbalwa zesiliva ebhafini, kodwa le ndoda ebinobuso obungemuva kwayo yanikina ikhanda ihlazo.

"Nginovalo lokuthi ngeke kwenzeke lokho, sigcwele impela, kushiywe igumbi elilodwa kuphela. Lokho kungaba amathuna ama-3 uma ukuwafuna, futhi ngizokutholela inkomishi ngayinye yanoma yikuphi ofuna ukukuthanda . "

"Ale kimi," kusho uJaime ephakamisa ishiya eBrienne, "nkosikazi yami?"

"Ngizothola amanzi nje, ngiyabonga." Into yokugcina uBrienne ayidingayo njengamanje ukudakwa. Umnini-ndlu wabadlulisela iziphuzo zabo nokhiye omncane wethusi.

"Khuphuka izitebhisi, umnyango wokuqala ngakwesokunxele kwe-yer." UBrienne uthathe amanzi akhe nokhiye. Lapho ephuza, alalele ingxoxo yamadoda amatafula amabili kuye.

"Umshado obomvu, bayawubiza, bathi bekuwukubulawa kwabantu!"

"Hhayi-ke, bengazi ukuthi uWalder Frey wayephutha kodwa wabulala izivakashi zakhe? uzolikhipha igazi. " Kepha uBrienne wakuzwa kancane okokugcina njengoba inkomishi inyamalala emilenzeni yakhe futhi yafika ngodumo kubha. Wabona uJaime efikelwa yingalo yakhe kodwa ngaleso sikhathi wayesephumile futhi eduma ezitebhisini ukuze aqhamuke kubo bonke, ikhanda lakhe lalingakwazi ukugxila futhi izinyawo zakhe zazibonakala zigijima ngaphandle kokufundiswa. Uvele ukhiye ngokhiye okhiye, wavele wangena embhedeni lapho uvula. Lapho, ulele nje ubheke phezulu ophahleni, ingqondo yakhe ikhala buthule njengoba ezwa umhlaba wakhe usubala.


End file.
